Los Hamada
by LyMouse
Summary: Adelante! Pasen! Serie de One-Shots (canon, UA, y más!) sobre los integrantes de la vida de la Familia Hamada antes, durante y después de la película y serie. Se aceptan peticiones y criticas constructivas, first fic!


_**" **__**Tadashi**__ : Imposible, ahh ¿Qué dirian mamá y papá Ahora?  
__**Hiro**__ : No lo sé, ya no están, tenia tres años cuando murieron **》**_

_**Big Hero 6: La película**__  
_

Con su resultado de SFIT en mano, Tadashi siendo adolescente no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al pasado y evaluar toda su vida.

No sabiendo porque o para que, sobresalió un recuerdo de Hiro y su tía, en el que se percata de la similitud entre ellos dos, no solo por el tema de la familia y compartir sangre sino que es parte de la personalidad de Tía Cass se ve reflejada en Hiro.

Comprende porque sucedió, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres y que su tía los acogiera, los dos eran muy pequeños, en especial el bebé Hiro con tres años. A pesar de que Tadashi también era un niño, siempre era un niño maduro y ya empezaba a mostrar aspectos de su futura personalidad. Hiro, en cambio, todavía tenia una mezcla entre la actitud de bebé y un niño pequeño, así que las principales figuras con las que creció, eran su hermano y tía como su padre y madre respectivamente.

Igual que el comenzó a copiar como cualquier niño, al principio eran pequeños gestos, alguna que otra frase repetida hasta actitudes o ademanes. Al final del día, los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres. Y conforme Hiro fue creciendo, esa personalidad se fue mezclando hasta formar la propia.

Ninguno de los dos afectados se dio cuenta de eso, al final fue la Tía Cass la que los crio a ambos o viéndolo de otra manera, la Tía Cass y él criaron a Hiro.

Aunque Tadashi ama a su tía con todo su ser y los cuidos de la mejor manera posible, a veces se sorprendendía pensando como serian él y Hiro si sus padres aun vivieran, talvez y solo talvez, el no seria tan pegado a su familia al vivir siempre con ellos, su etapa rebelde, si hubiera sido realmente rebelde, llegaría tarde a la casa o incluso noches en las que no llegaría a dormir por ir con sus amigos a una fiesta, un bar o tonteando con una chica.

No es que no había hecho eso alguna vez (obvio que sí) pero siempre fue muy consciente de como eran las cosas.

Vivía, atesoraba, amaba y recordaba cada momento con su hermanito y su tía ya que son la única familia que le queda y debe valorarla, al ser la única figura masculina de Hiro se obligo a crecer para ayudar a su tía a convertir a su hermano en un hombre de bien y eso significa que no hay que pelear o discutir cuando existe la palabra para resolverlo, avisar siempre que no llegue a casa o llegar tarde para no preocuparse por su tía, el alcohol está prohibido hasta que sea maduro para tomar y aun si llegase a pasar que alguna chica te da permiso de tocarla, tienes que respetarla.

Por fuera, Tadashi puede ser un joven muy feliz, optimista, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, dar oportunidades a la gente, ser muy cordial y centrado en su vida, agradeciendo todo lo que tiene ya quien tiene o no en su vida. .. pero a veces, en su interior, no puedo evitar pensar en todo eso y más ...

Y si sus padres aun vivieran ¿se alegrarían por él? ¿Tendrían alguna hermanita? ¿Serian mas queridos Hiro y él por su otra familia? ¿La relación seria igual que la de ahora?

Y si su tía no se hubiera hecho carga de ellos ¿los hubiéramos querido tanto? ¿Se perderán casado? ¿Tendrían primos con lo que hubieran jugado o podrían contarle cosas que no llegaran a oídos adultos?

Y si en el accidente hubieran muerto ellos en vez de sus padres ¿hubieran tenido mas hijos? ¿O el dolor de perder a sus hijos les impedirá seguir con sus vidas?

Y si ... en el día del accidente él ...

**\- ¡Tadashi! ¿Porque tardas tanto en bajar! ¡Tía Cass hizo alitas de pollo y no pienso dejarte ninguna si no te apuras!**

**-¡Vamos Tadashi, hice tu postre favorito! ¡Mi hombrecito va a la universidad!**

Y si al final del día esa es la vida que le toco vivir con todos los altibajos que conlleva, entonces es feliz viviéndola.

Y si en otra vida puede vivir con sus padres y abuelos, alguna hermanita, primos o tío entonces ...

**\- ¡Aleja ese tenedor del plato de tu hermano, jovencito, hay mas en el bowl!**

¿Y si mejor baja a comer antes que su hermano devore todo?

Es su comida de celebración, él es el festejado y las alitas de pollo son su comida favorita.

**\- Ya voy, mas te vale alejarte del postre nucklehead**

* * *

Lunes 11:22 pm, 7 de octubre de 2019.

Corregido: Jueves 1:02 am, 10 de octubre de 2019.

**Renuncia** : Big Hero 6 Y Sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de su respectivo creador, al igual que los derechos de imagen. Solo la trama, los OC y algunos lugares son invención propia


End file.
